Pecador
by Ellie'Lamb
Summary: Era un pecador. Sabía que lo era, porque sólo un pecador podía hacer tanto mal. — Pokémon Special / Yaoi / Ishishipping.


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri.

**Advertencias: **Yaio, MUCHO, MUCHO OoC, muerte.

Ruby miraba sin emoción alguna el féretro delante suyo. Había estado así durante mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto? No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. A decir verdad, nada le importaba ya, ni la vida misma. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, seguida de cerca por muchas más, convirtiéndose lentamente en un llanto agónico y silencioso. Se acercó al féretro con lentitud, y una rosa en su mano derecha. Contempló durante lo que para él fueron horas el cuerpo inerte de la persona dentro del ataúd. Un dolor tan profundo y cristalino, tan irreal y tan real, tan desconocido para él, y sin embargo tan presente como el oxígeno que respiraba. Sabía muy bien que todo era culpa suya, de él y nadie más ¿cuándo su monótona vida se había tornado tan patética?

– _No le digas nada, Sapph, ¡te lo suplico! – pidió el coordinador con temor._

– _¿Crees que todo es tan fácil cómo eso? Eres una mierda ¿me escuchaste? ¡Una mierda! ¡Te odio! – la castaña salió corriendo antes de que Ruby pudiera reaccionar. La dolida expresión de la muchacha lo atormentaría durante mucho tiempo, de eso estaba seguro._

Sapphire tenía razón; era una mierda y nada más.

– _Te amo sin importar nada, que no se te olvide nunca – el peliplateado le sonrió con calidez. Con esa calidez que sólo él podía regalarle._

–_Yo también te amo – y era verdad, Ruby lo amaba._

Lo amaba, lo amaba como no amaría a nada ni nadie más. Y sin embargo, lo había condenado a la peor de las suertes.

– _Eres la peor de mis desgracias, eres patético, ¡eres un maldito! – otro golpe más, había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantos._

– _¡Perdóname papá! ¡No fue mi intención! – era en vano, Norman lo golpearía hasta que su fuerza se acabara. _

– _Por mi cuenta corre que no vuelvas a ver nunca más a ese imbécil, ¡NUNCA! –_

Y vaya que Norman cumplía sus promesas.

_Ruby sintió su corazón encogerse. La casa era un completo desastre; libros, sillas, sillones, mesas tiradas por todo el lugar. Más sin embargo eso no fue lo que hizo al coordinador dejar de respirar; en el suelo, sobre un enorme charco de sangre, estaba él, con una expresión tan horrida que asustaría incluso al más valiente. El coordinador se agachó para quedar a la altura de su amigo, su amado amigo._

– _¿Qué demonios sucedió? – preguntó Ruby mientras las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos._

– _Creo…. Creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu papá – respondió Steven sonriendo con gracia mientras la vida se escapa de su cuerpo. Ruby le miró con dolor._

– _¡Joder! No es hora de chistes, debo sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible antes de que sea tard… – sin dejarle terminar, el campeón tomó el rostro de su amante y unió sus labios en un corto pero tierno beso. Al separarse, Ruby le miró confundido, mientras Steven sonreía como si nada estuviese pasando._

– _Es demasiado tarde para eso. Nunca olvides… que… t-te… a-amo. – el muchacho cayó pesadamente al suelo, con una sonrisa en los labios. _

Sí, era un maldito, lo sabía. Era la peor de las mierdas. Era asqueroso, idiota, era un _pecador. _Sabía que lo era, porque sólo un pecador podía hacer tanto mal. Golpeó el féretro con rabia tantas veces como sus puños permitieron. Steven estaba muerto, y ya no había nada que hacer.

– _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Confíe en ti! ¿Por qué… por qué le dijiste a mi papá, Sapph? – su voz se apagaba con cada palabra que articulaba. Sapphire le miró indiferente._

– _Yo no estoy aquí para cumplir todo lo que al gran Ruby se le ofrezca. No soy tu cómplice, soy tu amiga, no me iba quedar sentada mirando como arruinabas tu vida con ese idiota. Tú mismo sabías que esa relación con Steven jamás terminaría bien. – Ruby sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. _

– _Sapphire… no quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de vida, ¡LÁRGATE! –_

¿Qué le quedaba ya? Su padre estaba tras las rejas después de haber sido descubierto culpable por la muerte de Steven, su madre había enloquecido por toda esa situación, su mejor amiga no existía más para él, y el más importante de todos, el único al que podía amar de verdad, estaba delante suyo, muerto.

Dejó la rosa que traía en las manos del difunto. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un objeto que jamás en su vida hubiera pensado usar. Miró durante un largo rato el arma frente a él, y sin meditarlo más, la posó en la parte superior de su cabeza y jaló el gatillo. Tal vez no era correcto, tal vez habría otra solución, pero sin lugar a dudas el mundo estaría mejor sin un pecador menos en el.

* * *

No sé qué rayos pasó por mi cabeza cuando escribí esto ._: yo no soy muy fan del Yaoi, pero simplemente la idea llegó a mi cabeza y tuve que escribirla antes de explotar. Pero neeeeh… Espero que les guste^^

Perdón si me salió muy OoC :(

Adieu~


End file.
